


Missing You

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Brooklyn 99 Soulmate Drabbles [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/M, Set during Florida, Taylor Swift makes us all feel things, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Soulmate AU Prompt: The one where you dream you’re seeing whatever your soulmate is currently experiencing.When Amy and Jake are forced to part when Jake goes into witness protection in Florida, their soul bond makes it hurt all the more. However there's a small twinge of happiness found in the dreams they're able to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



Being apart from Jake sucked. Being away from your Soulmate was always _meant_ to suck, but now she’d actually actually understood why the Smithsonian was filled with so many portraits of people’s loved ones. Her and Jake were meant to be moving in together. Together at last! The pair of them finally realising what it all meant, that music in her head, that mark on his skin, that spark between them that could never die out. 

And what had happened? Jake had been forced to move to fucking Florida all because someone wanted to kill _Rosa’s_ soulmate. Why couldn’t _Rosa_ be the one to go to Florida? As it was, the 99 was forced to deal with two bitter, lonely Latinas.  

Well, that wasn’t quite true. Jake at least was still finding ways to make her smile. Every time she tucked herself into bed at night it was like going on a date. She’d slip into her dreams and there he would be, dancing and singing to her like his life depended on it. 

Sometimes it was romantic: 

“Amy save me, take me somewhere we can be alone, I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess, it’s a love story, Amy just say yes!” 

Other times he’d try to make her laugh:

“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you’re my soulmate, so call me maybe!”

Or him just being Jake:

“If you’re having girl problems I feel bad for you son; I got ninety nine problems and all of them are how much I miss my soulmate.”

She’d wake up in the morning and feel a little less lonely. It would all come back by her first cup of coffee, but at least she knew she’d get to see him again the next night. It was better than nothing. She wished she could do the same for him, but his sleeping pattern was always so irregular she didn’t know how to time it. 

When he finally, finally, after _six whole months_ came back to her; she asked him what kind of dreams he’d been having. 

“Mainly of you solving cases or watching documentaries on the history of rope. Surprisingly interesting, by the way. Did not see the early feminist movement being involved there.” 

“Sorry,” she grimaced “that must have all been kind of dull. Just me at work or watching TV.”

“Na,” he grinned, his smile seeming to take up his entire face “It was exactly what I needed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know on via kudos/comments or on tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
